Story of One Forgotten: The Freelance Police
by DynamicMann
Summary: A TF2 fanfiction about vengeance against the R.E.D and B.L.U teams.
1. Chapter 1

Monsters are things created by the fear of others, there beliefs and the government.

This monster is not a demon from another dimension. It has always been here.

Monsters hunt you down and rip you limb from limb until you are nothing but a battered corpse.

This Monster is the smartest thing known to us, it is the scariest thing known to man.

Is this monster something with decaying skin, or fur with teeth three feet long?

No this monster has no fur and it's people help it or it is a lone wolf that no one cares about.

Is it a paranormal creature tall with no mouth, or a giant monster buried under the earths crust?

No it is not that either.

Is it a wolf?

No it was long, they where as scary as they are now, did not have radiation kings, they had shows of color and to be true with you they where idiots.

What is the monster?

I named you after one of them, every one is or will be.

What is it?

It's mankind.

"E'llo everyone today we will show you the ins and outs of being a freelance policeman." A loud speaker announcing the new arrivals of new lackeys.

The emotions of them where varied from embarrassment to excitement, a single light source turned on and three figures immerged.

The Figure that was holding a mic came into the light and said "I am The Freelance Police." he looked like a red academy heavy.

The next figure in a Antarctic expeditionary outfit said "Refer to me as Chung."

The very last figure stood in the light and said "I am nice to meet you guys."

The Fun Freelance Police said looking disgusted at " we have picked a few of you for our program," The Fun Freelance Police

grabbed a peace of paper and read "Nero, Archimedes, Juan and Tom."

The Fun Freelance Police then escorted the new recruits to the room where they will eat, sleep and study.

Alchemies asked "Mr. Freelance what am I assigned to?"

The Fun Freelance Police answered saying "Engi with tom, Nero and that other fellow are heavies."

Then a slight scream was heard and Juan was running away.

The Fun Freelance Police said "Guess he wasn't ready."

Little did they know something was lurking in the vents.

The Fun Freelance Police opened the door and he said "Today gents we become acquaintances."


	2. Geting to Know One

The Fun Freelance sat down looking eerily at a tall building that he had been to before it was a very tall building and it had the Builders League United logo on it or B.L.U for short it trained its "students" so they would be forgotten at there finals or worse such as being target practice with minimal training.

The Fun Freelance Police shook his head try to look away from the gaze of the academy no doubt they where also recruiting at the same time, He said under his breath "We will meet again hopefully as friends." he continued to day in a loud voice, " alright lackeys its time to hear life stories, unfortunately we only have time for one story, how bout the person that's teaching you, alright well see that academy over there?! When I was bout 10 or 11 I saw a chance of ... being remembered, so I train for multiple years and I always flunk the finals because I waned to learn the fight prefect it but 2013 I was picked to become the part of the second tear... well the finals came and it was the few minutes before the end of the line that a bear knocks me out and they think im dead the train crashes... they leave me... behind... I was fucking left behind!" he then noticed that he has wronged the children by cursing and he continued to say "Sorry I get tense over the time that is still hazy even though I remember every second. There was I believe a lesbian couple I think it was Ocrence and White Tail, and a fellow that looked like a kangaroo took an Saxton Hale... he left me too ... I think we need to talk of the oddest thing I have ever said "raise your dongers motherfuckers" even though that was only 2 years ago I feel like I've grown out of the phase of "I say curse words and im funny yet?" well children on precisely 5/2/2015 6:30 a.m we will kick some of you out of this place we will give you live ammunition shoot in the knees , keep them alive I have trained as a medic I can heal."


	3. Old Friend New Enemy

A day soon after the first day of training all the power in the command center turned off no heat no light besides sunlight and all the doors to any place outside where shut close from the outside in the command center there where open vents and the inside was cold they where snowed in... then the student saw some sort of thing walking on four legs and holding a sword covered in blood they thought it was a monster that wares the skin of the ones it has killed and it looked like any normal person could be walking in the woods the die from it stabbing them, In a closer look at the paw print they where human and the so called fur was a long out grown, like some one had gone insane and was living here for months.

The Fun Freelance Police , Chung and Showbizness went up into the vents finding a display of organs and blade swipes all over the vents The Fun Freelance Police said to Chung "So that's where that child went, well he's dead for sure guts are all over the walls and," there was a decapitated head of one of the students turned mush."Oh rise and shine... that scares me." Chung said "and you never told us?" Showbizness said "The fuck Freelance?" The Fun Freelance Police continued to say "We need to find whom ever did this and seeing the parka, the sword it must be," a figure with messed blacked face and blood all over it was standing looking at them smiling. The Fun Freelance Police continued to say "Of course its frost, no other had a parka and hair as distasteful as him, poor chap doesn't know where to go in life." Frost said looking angrily into his eyes "You raped here you killed here!" he ran at The Fun Freelance Police and bit a segment of his left hand. The Fun Freelance ran at him charged him to the ground and he grabbed his old festive shotgun and shot him in the kneecaps as frost was gashing for his final few seconds of his life he said to him " Sorry for your inconvenience after I killed him, his soul corrupted well looks like my times up and your going to end me, anyway bye." The Fun Police then shot him in the head killing him he had to drag the body out of the vent and cremate the body, he knew he would never be the same from this point onward, no going back.


	4. Remember

Days after the incident with frost and his demise the command center was under police investigation on what happened to frost some one whom was insane after he killed the person who raped and killed his sister the academy he was at less then one year ago, the B.L.U academy... The Fun Freelance Police at it grimly as he remembered what happened to him after the end of the line.

The snow heavy and there where flash lights gleaming from what seamed to be R.E.D or Reliable Excavation Demolition, suddenly he noticed that the lights from his festive shotgun where o and a squad of 5 students where running over two heavies one soldier one demo and one scout, the scout was running straight at him he grabbed his shot gun and hit the scout on her face and he saw a dead corpse on the ground and hid her under the corpse to keep her warm but he noticed that the heavy was right behind him and The fun Freelance Police shot him in the belly so it would fracture his spine he then shot the other heavy in the legs, he then bit the demo in the eye tearing it out and bout 1/4th of his face leaving him on the ground screaming. The soldier blew his horn and all the lights and even a helicopter where aimed at him with a thousands rounds that would end him rip every peace of him apart, a red mist.

The Fun Freelance Police said " I don't want to kill them if I don't have to if I kill them I know I will die but I wont bring me back to your base torture me, but I already took one life today and after seeing how they treated me !? They can go die in the grave they will set for me."

A voice said behind him " Im tired of you petty speech."

The person whom said the statement then hit him with his fist hit him across the frozen canyon he felt like he was thrown at 100 miles per hour the only thing he saw was Australia that looked to be made out of chest hair. A few hours later he came to he was in a chair and he had hand and feet restraints he could see the Australian man him Saxton Hale no doubt he was to one to knock him out.

Saxton said "Now you wouldn't kill those students, you sound like a hippie if you are one I cant wait to hear the crackle of your bones when I break them!"

The Fun Freelance Police said to him "No I noticed the ones I thought where on my side left me like trash on the street, and I don't trust you, im going to break out just like I did from my abusive parents home."

Saxton said "We'll get out all we need from you nest year but till then... we need information."

One year later.

"Well todays the day we'll tell them that we have you and if they still want to kill us we'll kill you." It was the first voice The Fun freelance Police has heard in what seamed forever.

The Fun Police sprang awake noticing that no one was around or at least in his area he unstrapped him self by moving and slightly wiggling out of his bonds he grabbed for the most part the only thing he saw, his festive shotgun it was quite a tool serving as somewhat short ranged light and gun perfect in the dark if you can see them you could kill them easily.

He soon noticed a vent he shot it open and crawled through it until he saw... something strange people in riot gear out of his door he ran as fast as he could out of the building into a tundra looking environment he found a large flat area he was able to see the B.L.U academy from there he built a camp fire and he whispered to himself "To a new beginning."


	5. Old Times Flow Back

At the gate the intercom sounded but The Fun Freelance Police saw a masked figure that looked like a dolphin in the shadows the dolphin showed c4 charges and he singled at the corners of the academy, The Fun Freelance Police then shook his head and he thinking there was some sort of thing from his past that would forever curse him like some sort of torture method or a training procedure but he knowing all that he remembered so far could not pin point the exact thing, maybe happier times before abuse before all of it but still he would not know.

The intercom finally sounded a female voice came through sounded like Bunny she said "Oh my I thought this was just a killing of one of are students but another student did so?"

The police officer said The Fun Freelance Polices name and Bunnies' face was filled with despair and her jaw dropped.

"Bring him in immediately?" Bunny continued to say in a scared tune.

The Fun Freelance began to twitch like he was scared or very mad you couldn't tell because his face was completely blank. He began to hyperventilate.

He questioned "Where's the train the people, the people strong the ones that survived and only went through only multiple months of training?"

The door to the cop car opened and they escorted him inside children where looking at him like he was a freak and that he was insane but he was only remembering thing that turned him from a normal boy... to a man that kills people.

They got into the elevator and he stared at one of the policeman and said "Hey jack tell me a joke before every thing gets more complicated."

The policeman said 'What crawls on seven legs and dies on eight."

"Easy a dog with a walker, and a dog taped on something to be forgotten and die."

The room was uneasy for the rest of the trip up the only thing heard was heavy breathing.

"There made meat shields for the more experienced after they pass and there left to die in battle thirsty Tuefort ain't the most forgiving place." The Fun Freelance Police continued to say " You know this stupid war has been for more that 50 years, ah humans such a funny species."

The elevator was finally on the top floor The Fun Freelance Police strolled by each class room like nothing happened like nostalgia had taken over his mind he saw the door to Marsupial and his face of glee turned to one of anger, he walked into the room looked around saw and Bunny and he sat down again the room felt un easy.

Marsupial said to The Fun Freelance Police "Welcome back I know its been about I believe two years and we would..."

Marsupial was interrupted to The Fun Freelance Police he said "I have no time in life for this petty talk in life, get to the point."

Marsupial continued and said "Well we want to hire you, were going to pay you up front right now and give you some money your monthly salary will be twice as much, all of your charges of killing a man where dropped."

Bunny pulled out a suit case holding 500,000 dollars , The Fun Freelance Police swiftly picked up his suit case and left without exchanging another word.


	6. Death Threats and Killing

Mask mask mask in the past few hours that word and c-4 charges I have been thinking of these words for the past few hours I have the switch for the c-4 there are words on it they say "in case of trouble" on it I think that that fellow in the dolphin mask is helping me he's saying that if I don't do so im going to be killed.

1:00 a.m The Fun Freelance Police was at the front gates of the academy and he remembered something from the academy.

"The Fun Freelance Police what name is that." said a female voice from what seamed to be a void.

"I don't know but look at this kid, left behind in a train crash of all things, we should at least we should care for him, and it seams he has a lot of history in combat!" Said another voice.

"No he's dangerous we need to hold him in captivity even though he hates B.L.U and possibly R.E.D we need him for strategically advantage compared to what we already have, bugger wont be getting up from the end of the line either we will sustain him." with no doubt it was Saxton Hale speaking.

Little did they know a full year later he would escape, and start a new chapter.

The Fun Freelance Police noticed the gate was locked and a train whistle grew ever so fast towards the academy, it was now or never he blew the charges and threw it at the front gate blasting it open.

The fun Freelance Police said while the academy was falling making a barrier Marsupial saw him and hit him in the chest. Little did he know he had I pistol that was filled with astralium bullets he shot himself in his chin and it went out the other side he went to the ground and he got back up and the afore mentioned bullet hole was fixed.

Marsupial said "Hell thought you died, no you didn't now it is time for you to di you psychopath."

Then the building collapsed on The Fun Freelance Police he got up and noticed that Bunny and Trollence where running away form this disaster, Bunny had a cellphone on her.

Bunny was screaming into her cellphone "Tracy that person you said was him is him and we need your help he blew apart the academy, meet us in the Harbingard hotel as soon as possible."

The Fun Freelance Police said to him self singing drunken sailor to himself but a cued sing about the ways he could have died and how he hated ones who wronged him.

Bunny and Trollence where in the hotel to settle there till the smoke had past little was wrong but the fire was coming, they lay sleeping but they heard a gun shot that was creeping ever so closer the gunshot sounded like a shotgun a strange large figure was in the shadow of the window Trollence grabbed her sniper rifle and shot the figure killing whom ever it was and breaking there window. Suddenly a figure with bright yellow glowing eyes was slowly walking and swaying his head, Trollence shot it in he head but only looked like it got shot for one second it fell about half way to the ground but in a blink of an eye was going from a walk to a sprint Trollence in a panic shot it multiple times in the chest all the blood on the ground came back into its body while it started teleporting.

The thing put a message into there minds that said in the pop go's the weasel "Two run away from a scene only one comes back to know her spleen is broke, all and all this masked man has lot of fun then..." They where teleported to a cliff side it was holding Trollence off the edge.

Bunny scream "Trollence!"

It said "Plop! Go's the student!"

It then teleported away because of Tracy whom was in a pyro suit and was in a sledge hammer was about to hit him over the head.

"Thank you Tracy but who was that" Bunny questioned.

Tracy shrugged her shoulders and helped Bunny up.


	7. Jail and Friends, Mafia

"He's in electric therapy, yes he is delusional."

"1...2...3" said a loud speaker trying to keep The Fun Freelance Police concuss.

A large story that was in front his eyes the masks speaking to what seamed to be him but not at the same time, a new recording, a song if some sort, it seamed as if it has a whole night he saw being heard this again and again.

"Cycle happening over and over again history repeats itself over and over again."

The light began to return into The Fun Freelance Police, he noticed that he was in a maximum security prison or solitary confinement.

"Wake maniac for you have a long day ahead of you ." said a guard.

The Fun Freelance Police noticed that his cap was gone and his forehead was caved in and scared.

"you where is my hat?" Asked The Fun Freelance Police.

The Fun Freelance Police noticed that this cave in was new and he couldn't see half past his eye brows.

"So who gave me this must have been fun fighting me right, well its quite odd." said The fun Freelance Police.

The Fun Freelance Police was then hit in the head with a baton making the cave in bleed even more then it did eternally incapacitating him, he finally came to he was in a infirmary and there was a man looking much different from the other officer he helped The Fun Freelance Police up.

He asked "Alright Mr. 8976 im Kenny pleased to meet you, your an Alcatraz island right now your being emitted into one of the cell blocks right now."

Kenny then came close to The Fun Freelance Police giving his prisoners cap covering up his disfigured forehead somewhat.

The Fun Freelance Police asked "I like you Kenny you know the ins and outs of being a real policeman, wait do you know of a gentleman in a dolphin mask?"

Kenny answered saying "Oh him, he's a "friend" of mine, we found you on a cliff, some girl named bunny was stomping on you gut and some other girl named Tracy was well looking with a 100 yard stare because she's the one who gave you that concussion."

The lunchtime bell rang The Fun Freelance Police looked at Kenny and Kenny escorted him to the dining hall, while he was walking to a table he ate his lunch as fast as he could.

"Hey ass face!" Said a figure about the size of him and nine other smaller figures.

The Fun Freelance Police then grabbed one of his friends and threw him on the ground and he stomped his leg breaking it, he then noticed that two of the largest figures charging at him he bit one of there hands off and then kick him in the face, he grabbed his spork and he stabbed him in his eye and forced him on the ground.

"So any of you chaps want to go before all of you away with you tails between your legs and the guards take me? Maybe nest time don't mess with some one who could end your life so easily." The Fun Freelance Police said angrily.

The Fun Freelance Police was then picked up by police officers he only looked at them like it was nothing.

"Listen Freelance you are possibly being targeted by the Italian mafia and the cartel, your going to die brutally some day, how does it feel!" Kenny said excited.

"Feels like a weight has been lifted, sound like you are excited, sound like me when I was young, people are stupid kid don't let people manipulate you, you need a person to manipulate." The Fun Freelance Police said to him.

"Excuse me im 23 and you are?" Said Kenny in a annoyed voice.

"Oh your 23 thought you where like 19, Im kind of a, arse." The Fun Freelance Police in a mad voice.

The Fun Freelance Police blacked out and he was back in his cell he saw the same guard that incapacitated him but he had a dolphin mask on.

"Ah you are a little spec on what is to come but you start it wake up, he need you for help to get out." Said the dolphin mask.

"Freelance I bailed you out we gotta get going fast there going to be on us any minute."

Kenny grabbed The Fun Freelance Police and threw him in his car and woke him up by elbowing him, he was driving his car to a fairy.

The Fun Freelance Police said in a dazed confusion "Wait why are we in the car? and why are we on a fairy."

Kenny said "Your lucky pal you almost quite literally got a get out of jail free card, with lots of money, that was my retirement fund I was planning to retire at thirty five years old but now I have to probably work till the day I die."

The fairy was now on San Francisco bay and Kenny speed of as fast as he could, The Fun Freelance Police noticed that cars where following him and they had men peaking out with guns.

"Kenny you got any artillery, there's some punks following us." said The Fun Freelance Police.

"I gotcha freelance you need to get near the trunk there's a weapon that can kill people!" Kenny said quite excited.

The trunk of the car popped open and it was a somewhat giant tommy gun but also a minigun, he went into the trunk where he could crouch and be protected by the car, The Fun Freelance Police began to shoot and he started screaming while shooting the passages and the driver multiple cars, they crashed into each other.

Kenny said "Oh my I quit my job, never liked any one there anyway."

The Fun Freelance Police said "Kenny lets get out of here, they are on us because we are being followed by all of them."

Kenny was nearing the golden gate bridge and set a C4 charge at one of the sides and he blew up one side cutting of the organized crime members and they ran away scot free because the police where able to capture all of them.

"Kenny lets go back to the command center it was cold there and somewhat industrialized so Russia?" The Fun Freelance Police said.

"Freelance that's in 82014559 its near here, its going to take eight hours" Kenny said kind of mad.

The Fun Freelance Police said "And so two new companions went to a fun new adventure."


	8. All That Means to be Said

"Kenny give me a story that has character development and in somewhat snappy, who's kidding people don't like that hey like people with guns and sledge hammers, man people like to watch the world burn, only reason I like this place for the most part." The Fun Freelance Police said waiting "Oh your asleep, forgot that, wait why am I driving."

The Fun Freelance Police then pulled over at a motel to sleep.

The Fun Freelance Police said in a tune before going to sleep "Ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ... Its all over but the crying."

The Fun Freelance Police before going into the fog lifted, he heard foot steps he stood up at attention.

He yelled "And nobody's crying but me, Kenny wake!"

Kenny then woke and scrabbled around noticing that figures where lining up in a row with guns, Kenny grabbed a revolver looking at them like there somewhat crazy, Kenny fired a shot, many civilians where waking from there bed screaming.

"I swear I don't want to wake again in such a situation, I will get aggravated, I will personally knock out someone!"

The Fun Freelance Police then grabbed his bed and put it down in front of him and Kenny the gangsters all where readying there weapons.

"Kenny there going to shoot get under cover!" The Fun Freelance Police said assertively.

Kenny asked "And you know that how?"

The Fun Freelance Police said "I watched the movies, they telegraph there moves cause good guys win I think."

Kenny and The Fun Freelance Police got behind the bed tearing apart The Fun Freelance Police got shot in his elbow.

A masked figure that wore a decapitated goat head on his shoulder said "Hey hallow head how bout you come out here for you are a smeg on the great country of America people all over want you dead, we see that we will get thing from are companions."

The Fun Freelance Police screamed in agony running at the goat man and kicked him in his knee and the goat man pulled out a 5mm pistol and shot him in the knee.

The Goat Man yelled at him when he was on the ground "I am the patriotic goat, your friend is going to be tortured by my front men and it is going to be televised nationally!"

A giant mechanized what seamed to be a man picked up The Fun Freelance Police and crushed his spine his lung capsizing his lungs and with his last breaths him spiting blood trying to yell "See you in hell." but he went limp and he blacked out all he could hear is "My name is Tracy Adams, don't ever get close to me or any of my friends ever!" The Fun Freelance Police was then dropped to the ground and he could not feel most of his body but only rocks in his body slowly bleeding him out.

"What why is there nothing but a void of darkness and emptiness, well all I have to do is wait for yelling to commence and I know im in hell."

Kenny was looking on at the destruction of one his only friends, he took out a suitcase and in it there was a mask, Kenny put on the mask and went out side and simply looked at them both and asked "Getting rid of a nonsense to go to something that will kill you faster then a bite from a rattler, hope you have fun seeing your damnation in what ever hell your in when im done with you."

Kenny then rushed at the goat man stabbing him multiple times in the chest, Kenny said while the goat man was on the road "Hey jackass im killing that girl to but im going to leave you to bleed out."

Kenny then ran at Tracy and climbed up the mechs arm and he saw Tracy he said "He was my only lead you complete and utter bitch!"

Tracy was pulling out a knife and stabbed Kenny in the arm.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't start this so you are going to die brutally!" Kenny said in a fit of rage.

The Fun Freelance Police said while color was not there but he could as he said screaming, he could only hear something far away that was a light The Fun Freelance Police said "Yh'a know what im not going towards the light that's death, so this is what its like, afterlife nothing here, fun."

Kenny was going to stab Tracy right between her eyes but the mechs hand lifted him up and threw him up into the sky Kenny pulled out The Fun Freelance Polices pistol and shot him in his body, it was a astralium bullet The Fun Freelance Police stood up first his feet on the ground while the rest of his body was on the floor then his legs then his ribs when inside of his body again then and the cave in on his head was fixed he looked at Tracy and said "Now your fighting alone how incompetent are you? Suicide is the cowards way out."

The Fun Freelance Police grabbed the mechs foot and while Tracy was trying to bat him of he went inside it and found Tracy she grabbed her sledge hammer and reserve shooter and shot The Fun Freelance Police in his chest and all organs where showing or turned to mush all of the organs and skin that was on the floor was going back into his chest, The Fun Freelance Police grabbed Tracy by her leg and he smacked her against the metal wall and then he shot her in her knee cap crippling her and she screamed in agony and The Fun Freelance Police asked while he grabbed her sledge hammer and asked so do you want me to kill you and leave you here wait for law enforcement to find your mangled corpse. The Fun Freelance Police picked up the sledge hammer and squashed her foot.

The Fun Police simply put down the hammer and walked out like nothing happen, he asked Tracy "How bout you stay away from me and my friends or I'll cut your leg off next time, now how bout you run along and tell your friends im out of Alcatraz and im coming for them next Trollence and Bunny should have people watching them, but not like me people that will try to be sane.


	9. Comeback

There lay Kenny a shell of his former self no soul in him no person there any more only a corpse blood was all over the road, but there was a photo on the ground of a mask its face was nothing but a husk he saw a blowhole two dark eyes and looking happily at him, it was the dolphin mask he was him all along, The Fun Freelance Police dropped to his knees and grabbed his pistol and he put it into his mouth when he was about ready to pull the trigger but he remembered what he was fighting for, revenge.

"Then i'll think about it." The Fun Freelance Police Said to himself looking onward he could somewhat see the R.E.D academy in the distance "To a new chapter." He got into Kenny's car and drove to the R.E.D academy The Fun Freelance Police turned on the radio and the song to be playing was The Highway To The Dangerzone. The Fun Freelance bobbed his head up and down to the beat finding some comfort in the somewhat foreboding music "Still like that old time rock n' roll, that kind of music just soothes the soul, I reminisce about the days of old, with that old time rock n' roll, god damn it, its the glee version." The Fun Freelance said smiling to himself because he was going ever so closer to the academy.

The Fun Freelance Police was at the gate and rang at the intercom and he sat there waiting sill bloodstained and waiting he looked at the students they looked younger than maybe ten he asked them "Now may I talk to Saxton I need him to sign something, its important to the stability of the academy." The students where in awe but where going to shot him if he did anything like going into a sprint. "Oh so you think big ol' mean me is going to rip your limbs off, ask him of The Fun Freelance Police, I took down a few people, hey but I didn't want to kill back but now... ehhhhhhhhhhh." The Fun Freelance Police said to the students while smiling.

Meanwhile at Merasmus's castle Tracy had come back from her defeat "Spooky you cant go doing things like that, I'm appointing you a body guard from now on his name is..." Mearasmus said this while looking around for anything that he could, Mearasmus dropped a bit of a magic potion on bat.

The Fun Freelance Police sat down on a chair next to hale "So I meet the man himself, you have extinct twenty two thousand five hundred fifty five animals you know doing this is slowly killing not only the human race, ah fuck it ." The Fun Freelance Police grabbed a vintage bottle of krit-o-cola."This is the food supply and all food." he then threw it down on the floor everything was on the floor, he then stomped on the can and threw it down the open door. "Now no one gets it." Saxton Hale then grabbed The Fun Freelance Police and threw him out the window, The Fun Freelance Police noticed a person right below him, he landed on him breaking most of his ribs and breaking Freelance's arm.

The Fun Freelance Police noticed a grate to the side of him "Watch your back, i'll be there." he jumped into the grate and he ran away as fast as he could, "Find him in the vents, or throw a couple of incendiary grenades down there and wait until you find his shriveled up corpse, put on your gas masks and turn on the mustard gas, going to be a long night." The Fun Freelance Police was above someone putting his gas mask on he jumped out of the grate and he took his arm and he said to him. "I want you to scream until you spit out blood, And I'll help you with that." The Fun Freelance Police put has leg on his arm until the arm snapped in two, he could hear the bones snap, "Now scream for me and if you don't I'll break your head." The Fun Freelance Police grabbed the gas mask on the floor and A knife. "I said scream for me!" The Fun Freelance Police stabbed him in the gut and twisted the blade, The kid screamed "Help the fucks got me and is gutting me!" The Fun Freelance Police went into the vents and he got a grenade from the kids belt he then armed it and put into the kids gut he threw him into the crowd of students looking into the vents all that he could hear is yelling then a loud noise making his ears ring and then silence.

The Fun Freelance Police was putting on his gasmask grinning and laughing grabbing a knife, he was walking into the infirmary ward and spotted a lone medic fixing up someone from the B.L.U academy he looked at them in a blank stare, he was starting to breath fast breaths and wipe his eyes, he looked onward and he started to run away as fast as he could, The Fun Freelance Police was near a exit he could see three students, without hesitation he grabbed one's feet picked them up and threw him at the other students, he took off there gas masks and said to them "Now you don't need that where your going do you?" The Fun Freelance Police heard a loud pound it was Saxton Hale "have you forgotten I have everything you don't including being able to hear a field mouse from hundreds of kilometers away?" The Fun Freelance Police began to run as fast as he could but he heard a opening of a portal he jumped into it before he did he could hear ungodly sounds yelling and explosions, he could not breath and he was getting cuts from his past like the bear scar he started to run to a door glowing white, he picked up a cup cake from it and read the note it said "Merasmus's special recipe, makes you strong and healthy!" he took I bite out of it and he felt like a gorilla and ran through the door.

He saw Merasmus on Monoculous and Saxton Hale fighting them, he was backing away as fast as he could until he saw someone behind him, He said " God the fun never ends does it."


	10. Friends

The Fun Freelance Police said "Oh look we have mister man bat and miss revenge here with her little robot that I took down myself, so what are you going to break a couple of limbs of mine?"

Spooky said "Well you can call me spooky, and you can call "man bat" spinal"

Spinal waved his hand with a glazed look in his eyes.

The Fun Freelance Police said "I haven't seen him blink this whole time, I think his eyelids are on the sides of his eyes?"

Spinal said "I actually have my eyelids on the sides of my eyes."

The Fun Freelance Police said " Oh god your a freak of nature."

Spooky interrupted saying "We want you to train with us."

The Fun Freelance Police said "Do I get to conjure spells?"

Merasmus was still casting spells yelling while hale was fighting with him.

The Fun Freelance Police yelled at him "Oi Merasmus stop fighting with your boyfriend and teleport us to your place!"

In a flash of light they where teleported to Tom Jones house.

"I'm not a homosexual, you Neanderthal." Merasmus said while flying away putting Monoculous back in his dimension.

The Fun Freelance Police said "Is this Tom Jones house, I almost forgot Jon Doe killed him."

Merasmus slammed his staff on the floor and a giant portal appeared they all got sucked in and they where teleported into 3 cages.

The Bombanomicon said "Now listen new guy you just have to say the word on the book and defeat Spooky and Spinal."

The gates opened and he super jumped and said "Imangenxtmortist!" he sat spinal trying to fly.

He yelled "Hey widows peak!"

The Fun Freelance Police teleported to him and tackled him, spinal was on the ground

Spinal yelled "Get off of me you dirty human!"

The Fun Freelance Police put yelled "Kapootis Kapitus!"

A fire ball grew in his hand he put his and he put it to spinals face while we was still screaming his eyes began to glow red then his eyeballs began to melt, so did his mouth at a gape.

"Bat fly us good bye us!" a voice said behind bats came flying out biting hes eyes and digging into his skulls, he was screaming, yelling and he was "Kaputis Krapitus, again!" he put his hand on her throat and he saw smoke coming out of her mask as it melted, the bats still clawing at his eyes.

The Bombanomicon said "Whoa pal you went a little over aboard, well good battle every one!"

Another flash teleported them back to earth.

Spinal said "Hey man, sorry"

The Fun Freelance Police said "Hey its okay just chill and how bout you just call me freelance."

Spinal asked "Hey how did you get scar in the middle of your face."

The Fun Freelance Police said "Oh I was swiped by a bear that knocked me out on what I presume to be astralium."

Spooky said while reading a book "That was a cheap shot, hurt like hell though!"

The Fun Freelance Police said "Oh okay you want to talk about cheap shots, how about you hitting me with that bat spell when I was killing spinal."

Merasmus said "Hey Freelance listen your a goddamn brute listen I know you like to kill the people who wrong you like R.E.D and B.L.U, that's why I like you here you are not a person to be reckoned with and now that you have some magical powers that's even more evident, I know you want to kill Marsupial so in a few days where going to do just that."

The Fun Freelance Police grabbed his mini gun and said "Presto changeo."

His mini gun turned into another mini gun that was made out of wood and steel, he jumped into Mononclus's dimension and began to run at him then stop as he was right under him and shot him right in his eye socket, Monoclus teleported The Fun Freelance Police jumped into the wormhole and teleported to monculous and hit him with his mini gun that forced Monoculus to the ground and grabbed the veins while Monoclus was trying to shot him off as he pulled them over Monoclus's eye as he shot at him Monoclus shot himself with his eye rocket that forced The Fun Freelance Police back into the portal.

The Fun Freelance Police got launched into Spinal with his bullet proof jacket being blown to pieces with some of his shirt.

Spinal said "Man looks like you had fun, why did you go in there?"

The Fun Freelance Police said "I'm trying to train that bugger."

The Fun Freelance Police yelled "Presto chageo!" to his mini gun and it changed into a rocket launcher he than said while pointing at his boots and said "Presto changeo." again and they changed into iron boots he then jumped into the portal.

The Fun Freelance Police said while shooting a rocket at monoclus "Come at me! "

Monoclus eye turned red as eye rocket where following him as he jumped around the arena until a lot of eye rockets where going towards him he then pointed his rocket at the floor and jumped as he fired his rocket and landed on Mononclus and the eye rockets hit Mononclus and he jumped away to a cavern that slid downwards and when he came out below Monoclus and shot him with his rocket launcher and be was running while still looking at Mononclus and firing at him and mononclus hit him in mid air that sent him flying to a wall and he rushed back into the portal.

He jumped out and changed his suit into a fire proof one and he changed his mini gun into a flame thrower as he jumped back into the portal he saw Mononclus ready to fight him and Mononclus fired a eye rocket and he air blasted it at him, he circled around him while Mononclus was disorientated as he was frying his iris as he was Mononclus started to get angry and teleported away, The Fun Freelance Police waited for about ten seconds then sat down just before he saw the portal open again and skeletons began to flood in.

The Fun Freelance Police yelled "Holy shit you went to that hell hole quite literally, no one has been there since the nineteen seventy's!"

The Fun Freelance Police tried to fun away as fast as he could from the crackling from skeletons he stopped while they dead where clawing at his back looked at them and air blasted him they separated into a pile of bones, he just walked out into the portal with a grin on his face.

The Fun Freelance Police said while changing his flame thrower back to a mini gun "Thanks Merasmus you get a full five stars for helping me, listen you know how we where going to kill some people, listen I know when and how where doing so one month from now there going to be there most venerable."


End file.
